


Battle for the Data!World

by Angelscythe



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A lot of different worlds, Battle, Data!World, Fight Scene, Friendship, Gen, M/M, a bit of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: In the middle of the night, Naminé feel the connexion with the Jiminy's journal acting strangely... The Data!World is in danger and she can only count on Isa and Lea to save the habitants of this strange World...





	Battle for the Data!World

**Author's Note:**

> This sweet fic is the results of an ask from my ask blog https://yourangelscythe.tumblr.com  
Also, soryr for the mistakes... I'm dislexic and english isn't my first language

Time had settled on Twilight Town. It was time the teenagers were expected to be on their room, and preferably sleeping, so Lea and Isa were on the couch in the living room. Lea was hugging his lover while watching TV and Isa was reading one of the mountains of books he wanted to read since so long. The mountains of said books was those he wanted to read since he was a child. And time just had added more and more…

They shouldn’t have heard the slightest sound, except for the TV, but they heard something coming from the stairs…

Lea turned his head and saw Naminé walking toward them, seeming a bit annoyed. She knew the rules and would always do her best to follow them. She was always calm and silent… and so, seeing her that way brought question to them.

“Something is wrong?”

“I… This will look weird,” she said as she walked toward them. “I need your help.”

“That ain’t weird,” Lea replied.

“For now… I can feel that something is wrong in a World… But it’s not a common World. And it needs your help as soon as possible,” she explained.

“What are you saying?” Lea wondered. “And why us?”

“From all the people I know you’re the one who will do the less… damage?” she tried to explain. “This World is…”

Naminé tried to explain herself but it was hard for her. She loved Lea and Isa but there still reminded her the hard time they passed together. And with Isa, who had turquoise eyes now but still a strict look, it was sometimes hard to try to talk. Disappointing him or irritating him seemed the worst…

She twisted her hands before approaching them.

“After what happened in the Oblivion Castle, Sora lost his memories and his Diary had been erased. But from my name, they managed to enter a strange world full of Datas and answers. That’s because of that place the King Mickey was able to know about Xion but also Ventus and the others,” she explained.

“The Data!World? I heard about it,” Lea said. “It’s thanks to this place Xion is here?”

“Partly,” Naminé replied.

“It’s enough for me for us to go there! But how do you know?”

“I still have so bond with this World, thanks to the Replica and Jiminy,” she said.

She was still twisting her hands, still embarrassed.

Isa closed his book and got up to come to her. She stepped backward once, still smiling and hoping Isa wouldn’t badly react.

“You don’t have to worry, Naminé. We will go and help you.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled slightly.

Lea approached them and leaned a little. “Why wouldn’t you hug each other?” he smiled.

Isa was about to say ‘no’, not being very good with hugs and affections except if you were tall and with bright red hairs, but he saw Naminé opening her arms and so, he accepted to hug her. Quite tenderly.

She thanked him, snuggling just a little…

Lea smiled, looking them both.

He was happy to see them all together, being friendly and caring for the others. It was soothing and so pleasant.

“So! How do we go there?” Lea asked.

Isa took out his gummyphone, still holding the teenager. He needed to call Ienzo so he could come take care of the children. He wouldn’t leave like that!

“You have to go to see the King Mickey. It’s not like the Realm of Dream. It will be harder but maybe with a Keyblade…”

And maybe Darkness?

When Ienzo arrived with Aeleus to take care of the children, and Naminé had received another hug and had been led in her bed, Lea and Isa left their little house to join Mickey’s Castle.

Fortunately, they were among those who would always be welcomed in the Castle. Even in the middle of the Night… And if he refused, they could go wherever they wanted to just with a move of their hand anyway…

Mickey, in his blue robe, hid a yawn in his palm.

“Is something wrong?” the Mouse asked.

“Naminé says there is something wrong with the Data!World and we want to access it,” Lea said.

“Please,” Isa added.

“The Data!World?”

The King was confused.

“How could she know that?”

“They are bond. Something like that. But the question isn’t there. Can we access the Data!World? And so you could go back to sleep.”

“Please,” Isa added.

“How would you want to do that? Last time, we weren’t able to…”

“But Maleficent went in there. It’s not impossible.”

“We have others way to achieve something,” Isa reminded.

Mickey could have protest. But he was Riku’s best friend and so, he knew how much Darkness could be a good weapon in the correct hands.

He still had doubt, to be fair. Lea was… something. And Isa used to be Xemnas’ right hand. But he also had faith in those who protected the Data!World. They had done so much… He trusted them.

“Very well. Follow me… and don’t do anything you would regret,” he smiled slightly as he moved toward the room.

“That’s what I do on a daily basis!” Lea smirked. He took Isa’s hand as they were following the Mouse, leaning in. “Except marrying you, of course.”

Isa smiled to these words and, as Mickey was walking in front of them, he kissed his cheek quickly.

Walking along the corridors, they arrived in the correct room and Mickey came to the computer to turn it on.

As he was doing it, Lea summoned his Keyblade. He pointed it out to the computer. A lock was appearing on the screen and Mickey frowned. Isa moved his hand too, sliding his fingers on Lea’s. The hole turned black at this moment and digital bugs appeared.

“Are you sure?” Mickey asked.

“Never! But let’s see!”

Lea smiled deeply to the mouse. Which showed a lot of doubt as he saw them jump in the lock, disappearing…

Everything was alright just before and now, everything was… well quite the same but Lea and Isa’s head were so heavy…

They still had their hands linked, thought…

Isa was the first to raise up a little, sitting next to him.

“You’re doing okay?”

“Y… yeah. My head is just heavy. It’s gonna be okay, though…”

“If you need a few minutes…”

“I’m good, don’t worry. Let’s not waste more time! If we go now, we can go back home and sleep!”

“Of course, sleeping,” Isa smiled.

He took his hand and made him get up and then they walked in this strange World. They knew Traverse Town and this place totally looked like it. Nothing seemed different from their World.

In fact, with his free hand, Lea was scratching his head. Maybe he made a mistake?

It was possible.

They never tried to use their power _together_ and he never had to travel with his Keyblade so it was something still delicate…

They needed to search a clue. But what? Sora? Some strange sprite looking?

As they searched around, they saw appear two creatures. One orange lion raising on two paws and with flames coming from him and something looking… well, it was a white creatures with four ears, two raising to the clouds, two falling and they had a lot of crescent moons on their body.

“Look! Not-Dream Eater!” Lea said with a slight relieve.

They were in the Data!World at least!!

“Hello! You’re Lea and Isa?” the lion asked.

“Isa…” Lea whispered.

“Yes, Lea?” he replied, making smile the white creature.

“The Not-Dream Eater just talked, right?”

Isa nodded.

“I thought they didn’t…”

“We are Coronamon and Lunamon,” the white creature said, showing themselves as they said ‘Lunamon’.

“We are Digimon!” Coronamon pursued. “You are in the Digiworld, you also know it under Data!World name I think, and we heard you needed help!”

“Yeah. Let’s say it’s not exactly what I expected?” Lea replied with a frown.

“What my friend…”

“Friend?” Lea repeated. “Gosh. Is it gay to have put a ring at your finger, then?”

Isa let out a little sigh. He had no difficulties to call Leaa ‘my Husband’ in front of people who knew about their wedding but it still was something in front of stranger. It was like giving away too much of their private life…

“What my husband wants to say is: we thought Sora will join us?”

Lunamon nodded and approached them. They held out their hands.

“Do you agree?” they asked.

Lea didn’t hesitate to take their hand while Isa showed more doubt. But what could they do? They were here for something anyway…

“You should close your eyes,” Coronamon said.

They complied.

And yet, they could see green flashes appear in front of their eyelids. Hopefully, they had been warned. Isa didn’t want to imagine what it would have been if they had faced that Light.

“Are you Isa and Lea?” a voice asked.

It was a soft voice they both knew well. They opened their eyes and saw a way younger Sora than the one they knew. Well… Lea could remember very well such a young Sora. He had flashes of what he used to do for the Organization.

He still thought it was worth it.

He did it for the only one in his Heart, whatever if it was in his chest or not.

Just next to that Sora, there was a Riku, also as young at this sad time, wearing an Organization coat.

Isa looked away toward the sea throwing its waves on the beach.

Seeing him like that… Really, he couldn’t wait to come back to his little home.

“We are Lea and Isa!” Lea replied. “Glad to uh… meet you!”

“Thank you to have come. We thought we could deal with it but it was a bit… overwhelming? When Riku felt you arrived in the wrong place, we immediately sent Coronamon and Lunamon searches you!”

Sora, that Sora, was smiling with such a wide grin. You could tell he wasn’t the same than the one they knew. This one had lived things but he didn’t cross the same horror of the one they both knew. He had something… so much more innocence within him.

It was a good thing.

“I’m glad Naminé sent you here. I didn’t expect that when I asked for her help…” Riku, that Riku, said as he looked Lea. “But I’m really glad about it.”

“You?” Lea asked.

“Here is the one without who this World would be nothing,” Coronamon explained, moving their hand toward Riku.

“I’m the Diary of Jiminy,” Riku replied.

“Oh my Gosh…” Lea muttered.

“I know, I…” Riku started.

“Thank you for everything!!” Lea said, grabbing his hands with a big smile. “You did so much for us! You have no ideas! Thank you so much!! I’m your debtor forever! Got it memorized?” he asked.

The Diary showed surprise but slightly nodded.

“Anyway… the World had been attacked by Cy-bugs. We have to destroy them. We managed to lock them in a part of this World but they can absorb everything they want… I can’t go there because if something happened, the whole World would be destroyed. And Sora is the key to your World. We have to protect our World and your World. I don’t think the Cy-bugs can absorbs what is something else than Data. So, I contacted Naminé because I don’t think the World we have locked them in will be enough… They reproduce extremely fast…” Riku explained.

“We can take care of that!” Lea replied.

“You did the right thing and, as my _husband_ said, we are your debtors as long as you need us.”

“We will bring you there!” Coronamon said.

Isa crouched next to them.

“Those Cy-bugs can’t absorb you? I believed you belonged to this World.”

“It’s right,” Lunamon said. “We can be absorbed but someone has to bring you there.”

“And we’re not that important, don’t worry!” Coronamon continued. “There are plenty of us.”

“Each of you are unique,” Lea protested. “Got it memorized?” he added with a sad tone as he saw the doubt in the blues eyes.

“Yes, Sir.”

“You can call me Lea, ya know?” he smiled.

“Got it memorized!!” Coronamon replied with a once of joy.

“Come,” Isa invited, holding out his arms with a slight hesitation.

The flaming creatures came in his arms and Isa got up as Lea held out his hand to Lunamon. The Digimon took his hand and so, he lifted them and put them on his shoulder with a soft smile.

“What are you exactly?” Isa wondered. “You are a Digimon, you said, but you look like a… rabbit?”

“Yes! I’m a bunny!”

“So cute!” Lea smiled.

Lunamon smiled back. “Let’s do it!! Close your eyes?” they asked.

They complied immediately.

The second after, they could hear the sound of wings moving quickly. Lea opened his eyes first, though Isa followed soon after, and they could see… so many big bugs. They had big eyes and something strange, almost threatening…

They could understand they all wanted to get rid of them.

They were so much.

And if they absorbed everything… okay, Isa wasn’t for the destructions of bugs when they were just a nuisance but if they became dangerous, he could understand.

And Naminé asked it to them so…

When they saw them, the bugs turned toward them and all together, they started to move toward them.

“Tear shot!”

Lunamon screamed from Lea’s shoulder. They concentrated power in their antenna and water jumped from it, landing on bugs, exploding them.

“Okay! I think this will be funny!” Lea said. “Less than our honeymoon,” he added with a wink to his lover.

His Keyblade appeared between his fingers and he moved his other hand as fire merged from him.

“HOLY SHOOT!!” Coronamon screamed.

A ball of Light came from the little lion and exploded in a burst of beam and fire.

“And what are you up?” he asked to Isa who still held him out.

Isa only held him with one arm as he let appear his Claymore.

“Ah! Perfect!” Coronamon commented at the exact moment he saw the big weapon swirl in the place.

The bugs were immediately throwing around, the creatures shredding and falling in the floor.

“Corona Flame!” Coronamon let out.

Concentrating his power, he threw flames on the corpses, making them vanish… 

“It’s going to work!’ the little lion said happily.

But this wasn’t done anyway!

There were so many Cy-bug, you couldn’t see a thing. And if the World were smaller in this place, that didn’t make them as little as just a big room. They still had a lot of job. And have to keep their focus every second…

How much time did they fought?

It seemed to be endless.

Lea had talked about sleeping but at this rate if he could have just a quick nap, that would be good…

It remained still so much Cy-bugs…

And some came back, no?

“It will never be over…” Lea breathed out.

“It’s not your kind to be so pessimist…” Isa replied, throwing his Claymore in another big bug.

And yet, he didn’t feel the moment…

The last time Lea, well Axel, had to deal with too many enemies at once… Maybe he should make sure he wouldn’t come to such end?

There were no Moon here but maybe he could react to all those crescents on Lunamon and just… free what he didn’t want to free anymore.

Since he was Human, he made sure to never go Berserk again because he didn’t know how bad it could go… Usually, his Berserk mode only stopped in case of important wound or worse… so…

Should he try?

That seemed to be their last option so…

Lea let flames came out from him, pushing back a fair amount of Cy-bugs. But was it fair if it still remained so many of them?

“Lea, if something happens. I want you to know…” Isa started.

“What?” he breathed out. “Nothing will happen.”

On Lea’s shoulder, Lunamon shouted an attack move and syringes of Darkness bounced out of their little claws.

“Lea…”

“He’s right!” Coronamon said. He jumped from Isa’s arm, throwing another exploding light. “We will have them!!”

He jumped on the floor and screamed out a:

“Coronamon digivolve to…”

Under their eyes, the little lion became a big winged lion, more frightening but also holding way much power. Ready to unleash it on the bugs…

“Firamon!!”

“What the… ?” Lea smirked out of a slight nervousness.

Isa casted a ball of fire on one Cy-bug. He wasn’t that impressed. He had worked for too much with Xemnas anyway…

“Come,” Firamon said to Lea.

Which couldn’t help to smile before making appear his chakrams. He was still able to transform his Keyblade and threw it on those flying pests so he lent one of them to Isa.

If they attacked from the sky and the ground on the same time, and with such power…

“I trust you, Coronamon,” Lea said before climbed on the back of the Beast.

The second after the wings moved and they set off. The bugs could only pray for their souls if they had some because a fiery apocalypse was calling them.

“Do you want me to Digivolve?” Lunamon asked.

“Only if you want to. I can amplify your darkness power if you prefer.”

Lunamon jumped on his shoulder. Isa could feel a little bit of Moon power and knew he would now be able to destroy all this bugs more easily now. It wasn’t a Berserk form and sure wouldn’t be able to unleash a power enough to end the problem… but it was better than nothing.

Together, they could deal with what Firamon and Lea wouldn’t be able to destroy.

Lying on the floor, Lea was breathing heavily.

That was intense!

“No more!” Lunamon said with a happy tone. “We got them all!”

“Oh my God…” Lea replied. “Please, next time, don’t call us!”

Hearing those words, Coronamon, having back his little form and being on Lea’s belly, seemed sad.

“It doesn’t mean what it seems to mean,” Isa said, seeing this face. “We would be happy to come again. And for any problems.”

“But this one was really a tuff one,” Lea sighed. He sat on the floor and caressed Coronamon’s head. “But, yeah, we would be happy to come anytime!”

“Amazing!!” Coronamon replied before hugging him.

Lea smiled and hugged him back.

He would really be glad for more visits. But now, he needed to sleep. And know how his children were doing!!


End file.
